


俄瑞斯忒斯

by zxhlyr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxhlyr/pseuds/zxhlyr
Summary: 十二岁那年菲力克斯知道了一个秘密。他发誓要把这个秘密带到坟墓里——他尤其不想让帝弥托利知道。古斯塔夫知道这个秘密。他还知道其他的一些秘密——他发誓要把这些秘密带到坟墓里。





	1. 迦南

**Author's Note:**

> 开新坑啦！！！
> 
> 本文cp菲力克斯 x 帝弥托利，蓝贝尔 x 罗德利古和科尔娜莉亚 x 帕特丽西雅 x 科尔娜莉亚（对你没看错）。（左右顺序有意义）明确的·cp就这仨其他就是单纯角色互动而已……
> 
> 虽然是在青狮线框架内，但是有大量时间线变动和我流剧情魔改，所以其实还是what if……
> 
> 警告：作为一个家庭伦理狗血爱好者，本文会洒很多狗血。

他们马上要到王室春夏之际最常歇脚的城堡。这座城堡是王室的休闲娱乐场所，选址时未考虑地形，所以它作为要塞的军事防御功能几乎不存在。这附近全是平原或草地，偶尔有低矮的灌木丛，因此隔着很远，城堡的多边形塔楼和灰色砖石城墙就随清晨雾气消退而明晰可辨。城墙没有被粉刷过，砖石原本的质地有意裸露在外，形成交错有致的横纹。

这座城堡熟悉得如同自己家，但当菲力克斯再次从马车探头向前方望去，感觉新鲜凉爽的空气流过时，却很激动，仿佛这座城堡相比一年前也变得陌生。菲力克斯按捺不住想要赶快靠近，但车队却有固定节奏，不急不徐地在平坦的道路上吱吱呀呀地晃荡。

路还是那条路。人也还是那群人。父亲、哥哥，连同伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的骑士团精英，一年前从这里告别菲尔帝亚地区，前往王国西部巡查。

父亲走在队伍前列，骑着一匹皮毛纯白的纯种马，披着银灰色的丝质斗篷。跟在他后面的是古廉，在所有骑士里最矮小，却灵活地驭使着高大强健的棕马，常常收不住步子，一下子跑到前方几十步远，而后带着歉意的微笑踱步，慢慢等他们赶上来。

菲力克斯已看到护城河在朝阳下反射的粼粼波光。

就在这时，一个蓬首垢面、衣着褴褛，脚上穿着一双破了好几个洞、快要散架的鞋子的男人，挡在他们面前。车队不得不停下。

让开，前面的侍卫不客气地喊道。

罗德利古皱起眉头：“到底怎么回事？“

男人放下兜帽，露出一张英俊且精神抖擞的脸，脸上棱角分明，蓝色的眼睛警觉地扫过他们一行人，像在搜索什么东西。在没有被泥土沾染的地方，这个男人的皮肤异常白皙，下巴处冒出一茬茬胡渣，像草地上萌发的嫩草。他的麻布外衣仅仅用麻绳系了起来，身材却又高大又健壮。他的左腿似乎有点瘸，导致站立的时候总向一边倾斜。

菲力克斯认出他是当今法嘉斯的国王。

“暂且不说你现在的样子，“罗德利古跳下马，整理好肩上披的斗篷，”你一个人离开城堡这么远？你来干什么？“

国王身后的那个人走上前。他体格比蓝贝尔还要结实，臂膀宽阔，即使同样穿得像乞丐，仍像圣殿的柱子一样伫立在他们前方。他面色冷峻、神情肃穆，却有火焰般的红发，还在一侧绑着小辫子。

“对不起，伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵。“古斯塔夫说。”陛下下令不允许其他人陪同。“

古廉也下了马。他试探地看向父亲，不确定该不该向国王行礼，然而国王一把将他搂在怀里，将古廉的外衣也蹭上泥。“我真是想念你，古廉，”国王亲切地说，“下次无论你父亲要去哪，我都不允许他借走你这么长时间。他转向公爵：“我最近发现，早上出来散散步很有益于提神醒脑。没想到你们今天就到了，正好在路上碰见你们。”

“这服装又是为什么？“罗德利古转向古斯塔夫。

古斯塔夫答道：“科尔娜莉亚大人说王宫内人穿得越朴素越好，这样她的驱邪法术效果更佳。但陛下觉得打扮成农民特别有意思，所以王宫外也这么穿着。陛下还打算举办舞会，请廷臣文官打扮成村民、夫人小姐打扮成村妇跳舞。“

古廉没忍住笑出声，看见父亲的表情之后立刻住嘴。“对不起，“他尴尬地说，”我没管住自己。“

“这有什么，“蓝贝尔说，”本来就很有意思。罗德利古，瞧你把你可怜的孩子管的。“

罗德利古向马夫和身后的侍从打手势，示意重新出发。“陛下，我有正事要谈。“

罗德利古没再多说什么，于是蓝贝尔和古斯塔夫就加入车队中，在一群装备齐整的骑士间显得格格不入。然而国王本人却自在得很，在余下这点路程上，他不停和古廉打趣，古廉虽然不太敢在父亲面前谈笑，还是小声跟国王聊了起来，讲起西部出访的趣事。蓝贝尔也问候了菲力克斯，夸他个子窜得如此之快，甚至快要赶上他哥哥。菲力克斯只好奇帝弥托利最近怎么样，但当着这么多人，他不好意思开口问。

古廉聊着聊着放得更开了。“我有一次在酒馆里听见一个男人跟另外一个男人打赌，说当今国王有两根棒子，前面一根，后面一根。”

蓝贝尔笑岔了气，捂着肚子问：“他们打算怎么验证啊？”

就在刚才，菲力克斯还羡慕哥哥和国王聊得热火朝天，总想插话。现在他宁愿他们当他不存在。

菲力克斯对这些事情并非不熟悉。英谷莉特和帝弥托利不在的时候，希尔凡喜欢向菲力克斯吹嘘阅历并美名其曰“熏陶”。但听希尔凡胡诌是一回事，在这么多人、尤其父亲面前，听国王和哥哥肆无忌惮地开玩笑又是另外一回事。

菲力克斯看向父亲。罗德利古正在后面和古斯塔夫讲话。他希望父亲没有听到。哥哥这么做有些欠妥。

一跨过吊桥，穿过城堡外层围墙，进入外围庭院，科尔娜莉亚就出现了。她身着鹅黄色的露肩曳地礼裙，戴闪烁古怪荧光的黑色石头项链，乌黑长发拿镶嵌金色叶子的头饰扎起。显然她本人并不怎么欣赏破破烂烂的裙子。她向伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵明艳动人地笑了笑。

菲力克斯并不喜欢这位王国的首席大学士兼国王最信赖的宫廷顾问。但私下里跟王后做过比较后，菲力克斯认为她比王后美多了（他当然不会在帝弥托利面前这么说）。也难怪会有人谣传她是国王的情妇，靠国王的宠爱才扶摇直上，一手遮天。虽然国王跟他父亲情同手足，菲力克斯仍不知道谣言是真是假。以蓝贝尔的性格也许说不准，但不管怎样，这让他对科尔娜莉亚看低了几分。

国王说他去洗澡，并表示他应该打扮得像样些，以欢迎老朋友回归，于是他就抛下菲力克斯他们离开。古廉跟古斯塔夫走了。他父亲说有其他事要办，就把他托付给随从，但菲力克斯只想早点见到帝弥托利。他找机会溜走了。

他听说帝弥托利早上出去骑马，不知道几点才能回来。他在城堡外的花园和城堡的庭院里漫无目的地闲逛。先王将这座城堡当作临时歇脚处来修建，拨给石工长的预算极少，因此设计装潢一切从简，光秃秃地十分寒酸。蓝贝尔登基后着手翻修城堡内部，现在紧挨城墙的建筑群对内开了奢侈气派的拱形窗，在上午阳光照耀下闪闪发亮。四周僻静无人，他觉得有些害怕。本来，城堡现在应该很热闹，来来往往的人声、吆喝声，牲畜声，门开闭的声音，烤炉的声音，轮轴转动的声音混杂在一起，但今天不知道为什么却这么冷清。他几乎看不到其他人在。

他穿过拱廊时，科尔娜莉亚不知道从哪里冒了出来。她手上拿着一根橡木杖，杖头扎着松果，杖身缠绕葡萄藤叶子。

“在找小王子吗？”

菲力克斯退后一步。“不是。“

“我刚刚好像看见他回来了。在西塔楼附近。“说话时，她杖上的葡萄藤叶子也跟着轻轻抖动。

菲力克斯就朝她指的方向去了。他爬上螺旋式阶梯，经过二层时，忍不住多看一眼，发现一间客卧的大门洞开。奇怪的是地上摆满各种瓶瓶罐罐，有木罐、铁罐、陶罐，大大小小不一而足。里面似乎还都盛着水。这是做什么用的呢，菲力克斯一边想一边走进房间。

进去以后他才发现这间卧室不同寻常。一张豪华富丽的四柱床占据一半以上的空间。酒红色的帷帘从上方垂下，分系到两端，带有金色流穗。四根木柱顶端都雕刻有细致的曲线型花纹。床上铺有上等白鼬皮毛绒毯。旁边的壁炉里炉火早已熄灭，壁炉上方挂着一条描绘门罗拜见远古女王希拉的挂毯。房间里有股没药香气。

卧室内侧还有木门。菲力克斯推开进去，发现里面竟然是小礼拜堂，还开有彩绘玻璃窗，左侧有小小的供清洗圣餐仪式用具的水池。

这时他听到外面有人进来。他慌忙把木门合上，在只剩下一条缝的时候却停住。因为这声音很熟悉。

“我等了你好久。”他听见有人说。

另一个声音答道：“我还以为你已经习惯了。“

他父亲的声音让他无比惊讶。他从来没有听到过父亲用这种语气和其他人说话。那种紧绷绷的调子消失了；取而代之的是柔和的，甚至故意拖长尾音的语调。如果父亲对他也能这么温柔和蔼就好了，菲力克斯想。

国王的声音也变得懒洋洋的。有点像生气的小孩子。

他父亲来找国王干什么呢？他有点好奇，于是就没有出去，而是留在小礼拜堂内。

他们接下来就不再继续说话。菲力克斯只听到窸窸窣窣的声音。就在他感到无聊想要出去的时候，他听见痛苦的叫声。如果不是他知道房间里的两个人是谁，他会以为是一个人在殴打另外一个人。

菲力克斯冻在原地。他并非到现在还懵懂不知，只是一切都太难以置信。接着一连串呻吟声和叫声打破了他最后一丝希望。

他的第一反应是害怕。如果他被发现该怎么办？他脑子里不知怎地飘过绞刑架的画面。但在最后，求知欲战胜了前两者，于是他尽可能不出声，大胆将门推开一点，刚好让他在这个角度下看见那张酒红色四柱大床，和上面两个人激烈的动作。

他看见父亲披头散发跪在床上，看见父亲后背上的抓痕。看见父亲像个女人似地叫出声。看见国王把他父亲翻了过来，像对待一只狗那样对待他。

逃命吧！不可回头看。菲力克斯却做不到。他靠门靠得越来越近，直到木门发出咯吱一声。他吓得魂都飞了，然而门里的两个人似乎太沉迷于他们正在做的，什么都没注意到。

菲力克斯事无巨细地从头看到尾。他甚至没有察觉到他们已经结束，在蓝贝尔穿好衣服后才想，但愿国王不会在完事后一时兴起来私人礼拜堂忏悔，否则他就完了。

他们把他留在这间屋子里。但他仿佛还能听见那声音，还能闻到那刺鼻的没药味和乳香。摆着蜡烛的桌子上方的圣像好似在谴责他。他一时失语。

如果他不姓伏拉鲁达力乌斯的话，他现在可能已经哭出声了。但他不允许自己这么做。他又愤怒又羞耻。我父亲的所作所为把我们一家永远钉在耻辱柱上。他站起身来，头也不回地离开。

在楼下庭院里，他遇见帝弥托利。虽然可能只过了一小会儿，他却觉得恍如隔世，半个小时前那个急切期盼见到帝弥托利的他已经不在了。帝弥托利没有察觉到他的异样，扑上来想和他拥抱，却被他一把推开。他觉得他比帝弥托利老了好几岁。现在他们不在一个世界了。

“怎么了？菲力？“帝弥托利问。”我们有一年多没见了……我还以为你也很想我。“

帝弥托利的手臂停在半空。菲力克斯意识到他们的关系并不平等。他以前从来没想过这点，他们四人在一起玩时都是直呼姓名。“你以为你是谁？你以为你是国王的儿子就可以随便命令我吗？“他扭头就走。

帝弥托利茫然目送菲力克斯离开。我又做错什么了？一年多来这是我第一次见到你啊。他到晚上就寝时都还在翻来覆去想自己都干了什么，却百思不得其解。渐渐地，因为被不公平对待，他的怒气涨上来了。他发誓在菲力克斯道歉前绝对不再主动理他。


	2. 喜宴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本文设定帝弥托利生母是罗德利古的妹妹。
> 
> 本章库罗德以及青狮的大家出场啦。时间线是击败帝国、帝弥托利登基的一年后。

法嘉斯的新任国王端坐于王座上，惊叹于眼前的景象。丝绸、缎子，像水一样流动的轻纱、印有迷宫似的奥秘图案的布料；织金绣银的长袍、女用头巾、宽松长睡裤、披肩，在他面前次第展开。艳红、土黄、宝石蓝、翡翠绿、葡萄紫，无数种颜色，一起组成一张绵延不尽绚烂斑斓的地毯，在法嘉斯的严冬里绽放，衬托得他这座阴冷干燥的王宫和里面早就褪色的装饰愈发难堪。

我这辈子都没见过这么多种颜色。帝弥托利努力在不显得孤陋寡闻的同时表现出对帕迈拉人的礼物的赞叹。

他有些羞惭。他一向反感芙朵拉人对帕迈拉人的刻板偏见。然而他得承认，也许他内心深处也存着一副画面：帕迈拉人穿着最简单的长袍在沙漠和荒野里骑着骆驼四处游荡。

帝弥托利调整坐姿，开口道：“你的礼物真是太慷慨了，库罗德。”（他不知道库罗德还用不用里刚这个姓，保险起见以名相称。）

“其实这不算是我的礼物。是我的顾问们的建议。我的礼物在后面呢。”长有络腮胡的青年从他的飞龙坐骑上下来，来到王座前。

帝弥托利对库罗德的印象还停留在六年前那个诡计多端的阴谋家；五年后他只匆匆见过他一面。现在他以帕迈拉王的身份到访法嘉斯，帝弥托利隐隐觉得身上那捉摸不透的气质似乎不见了，笑起来像阳光一样真挚热诚。又或许他只是像他一样，掩盖起性格的一面，只以另外一面示人。

又一群龙从天而降，载着库罗德的礼物。它们被呈到他面前。

库罗德带来一册册典籍。帝弥托利虽然一个字也看不懂，但凭着不大的书页上仿佛由蚂蚁绘制的精细插画（其中有些地方似乎用矿物磨制的粉做成的颜料涂色，闪着华丽的亮光），他也明白这份礼物十分贵重。

“这里面包含了帕迈拉语写就的和用帕迈拉语翻译的最重要的一批哲学、神学、数学、宇宙学、工程技术、修辞学、绘画、音乐理论书籍，还有几位我最喜欢的帕迈拉诗人的诗集。我想这是份更有意义的礼物。”

在这些描金的书页的边缘，一个辽阔且令人心驰神往的新世界仿佛在向他打开大门。他再次确信，和帕迈拉联姻并建立密切往来的决定是对的。这会使法嘉斯焕然一新。雅妮特要率领宫廷学者们忙上一段时间来翻译这些书了。

“我真是不知道怎样酬谢你的盛情美意，库罗德。”

帝弥托利实话实说。连年征战、叛乱、地区动荡，王国大部分地区税都收不上。王室收藏的艺术品和奇珍异宝大部分被拿去抵押贷款。他登基以后，财政状况才稍有起色。

“嘛，虽说现在大家都是一家人，你跟我不必客气什么，”库罗德打断他，“其实还真有。洛廉兹天天缠着我，希望我说服你们归还同盟的十杰尸骸和其他相关遗物。”

原来在这里藏着呢。帝弥托利在王座上不安地扭了扭。根源要从三日月战争说起：当年王国和同盟的休战条约中包含了所有的十杰尸骨和遗物均归王国所有的条款。尽管如此，几百年来同盟从未停止过索要先祖的尸体。帝弥托利对骨头碎片，泡在溶液里的人体部位以及破布片一类的毫无感情，但他知道法嘉斯人对这些号称接触过传说十杰的物什的热忱。更深层次的原因也许还有，他不想落下刚登基就败光王国“财产”的名声。

“我当然乐意为盟主效劳，”帝弥托利说，“但我其实无权过问。十杰尸骨和遗物都由教会收藏与修复，所以由梅尔赛德司——她现在是菲尔帝亚大主教兼西方教会的最高领袖——来决定怎样归还。”

库罗德还欲说什么，最后一批龙队着陆了，解救帝弥托利于水火中。

帕迈拉公主到了。她是库罗德同父异母的妹妹。也将是法嘉斯未来的王后。

虽然身着华服，她却十分瘦小，站在王宫里像一头小鹿一样慌乱而不知所措，怯生生地低着头。

这位公主很容易操纵。

帝弥托利为自己的想法感到羞愧。他自我辩护道，他现在是国王了，所以他站在国王的角度来看这个问题无可厚非——法嘉斯还需要第二位疯子王后吗？还需要再来一个爱弄权的魔女吗？一个听话顺从的傀儡对谁都好。

王国需要的还有……王位继承人。他想起古斯塔夫跟他描述过，他父亲结婚当夜，所有贵族、文官都守在寝室外面，各怀心思地等待第二天早上他父亲走出来的那一刻。他们急着凭国王脸色，还有一张被郑重其事举出来供观赏的床单，判断这桩婚姻是否“成功“。

他心虚得不敢接触公主的眼神，也不敢再看库罗德。

—————————————————————————————————————

菲力克斯还没到大殿的时候，就听到里面一片喧哗。嘈杂声装点了空旷冷清的王宫。

今天晚上是王国人为迎接帕迈拉王和公主举办的宴会。每个人都仿佛过节般高兴，喜气洋洋地把酒言欢，觥筹交错，贵族和贵族猥亵地调情或者面红耳赤地争辩。几位贵妇用扇子半遮住脸，但眼睛里的兴奋却将她们的真实想法暴露无遗。

菲力克斯靠着墙壁按习惯走到大殿尽头他平日落座的地方，这才发现自己无处可坐。作为伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵，他一般坐在高台餐桌上国王右手边的位置。这个位置象征着国王以下最高的地位。

今天高台餐桌上这个位置被公主占了。她哥哥则坐在国王左手边，正侧过身和国王兴致勃勃地交谈。

他的视线看向地上的长桌。大殿里侧，长桌靠近国王这一端早已座无虚席。按照尊卑位次，分别坐着大主教、戈迪耶伯爵、皇家骑士团团长。大殿另一侧，地位较低的贵族和文官聚集的地方，还剩几个空位。

菲力克斯正准备过去。结果他没想到帝弥托利突然停下跟库罗德的谈话，站起身来，望着他。

菲力克斯觉得好笑：“怎么，陛下，您要给我让座吗？”

他后悔了。因为这边这群人立刻安静下来，转向他们这边。大殿那头的人也逐渐发现有异，他们见国王站起，以为他有话要说，便一个接一个起身，最后连梅尔赛德司、希尔凡、英谷莉特他们也站了起来。

希尔凡第一个有所反应。“公爵总算赏脸大驾光临了，”（这混蛋！）“你们还不赶快让座。”说完，他带头向右侧挪。其他人见势纷纷效仿。不一会儿长桌最左端就空出一个座位。

菲力克斯又气又恼。本来离他们远点他说不定更自在，这下好了，他可成什么人了？他像个趾高气扬的无能贵族，喜欢折腾别人以彰显自己的地位。菲力克斯一向不屑和这类人为伍。

然而这位置他又不能不坐。若是当面拂了这么多人的“好意”，只会让别人误解，觉得他心胸狭隘，因为位子被占所以不满赌气。

这公爵当得真是好没意思。他明天就卖掉所有领地，去周游列国，寻找传说中的名剑算了。

他一坐，国王才回过神·，也坐下。然后一声巨响，公主尖叫出声。原来国王坐下时把汤盏碰翻了。热的奶油鲑鱼烩汤一下泼到餐布和国王昂贵的宫服上。一旁的仆人见状上前收拾，国王胡乱抹了下自己的衣服。

谈话声又停止了，许多人好奇地往大殿这侧瞧。有些人在窃窃私语。

菲力克斯只当什么也没看见，自顾自地灌酒。又是希尔凡打破沉默，堆着殷勤的笑道（好像他的假笑能骗过谁似的）：“这些糖渍果脯和粉炸面团公爵可不爱吃。快把那边那道菜端过来。”

菲力克斯也挤出一个假笑回应。他打定主意今晚不再说话。

希尔凡调笑道：“看来面对公主殿下使日月失色的璀璨美貌，连不近女色的公爵大人都害羞得舌头打结。”

他用余光看见公主窘迫地低下头。

他只好说：“陛下。公主殿下。抱歉我今天迟到，希望没有冒犯到你们。”

往常希尔凡这番话必定会惹火他。但今天，他宁愿人们误会他害羞或者只是天性腼腆。

库罗德带着盈盈笑意旁若无人地吃饭，似乎根本没看见发生什么。过一会儿，刚才的说话声又恢复。英谷莉特不怎么喝酒，她已经吃完第三盆面包。她问库罗德：“陛下，那您可有结婚计划呢？”

希尔凡笑着插嘴：“帕迈拉王可不结婚，英谷莉特。库罗德有几千个女奴在后宫里等着他宠幸呢。”

“什-什么……”

“帕迈拉惯例如此，但我打算做出些改变。”库罗德语气随意地说，就好像在谈论明天的天气，“我希望借鉴芙朵拉的婚姻制度。”

英谷莉特说：“陛下，在这点上，您的魄力叫人敬佩。”

希尔凡捂着胸口，做了个夸张的痛心疾首的表情：“怎么，陛下，您要为了我们庸俗又虚伪的一夫一妻制和赛罗司教的假道学放弃你们自由开放又先进的文明吗？这可真是自寻烦恼。”

英谷莉特正在拿面包擦汤碗里剩余的汤汁，吸饱残羹之后再接着吃面包。她抿起嘴来。

“管他法律规定能有几个老婆，管他结婚典礼上在牧师面前发的什么誓言，王侯贵族们裤子一脱还不是该干嘛干嘛。我们冗长无聊的继承法一大部分不过是为了处理老爷们四处留的杂种，哦，想听点宫闺秘事吗？前任大主教和一群修女……”

“伯爵，感谢你的真知灼见，但……这可是订婚宴会啊，”帝弥托利说，“何况大主教坐在你旁边呢。”

坐在希尔凡旁边的梅尔赛德司轻轻笑了下：“不，请伯爵继续。听他讲话我总是很受启发。我很想听大主教和修女们的故事。”

“不敢不敢，”希尔凡忙否认道，“请主教大人原谅我。我该闭嘴了。” 

你早该闭嘴了。菲力克斯想。

“而且……”帝弥托利顿了顿，说道，“你这话也不完全对。在座的各位就有不少在外作战是王国英勇善战的骑士，在家是好丈夫、好父亲的。同理他们的夫人也是好妻子、好母亲。还没成家的一些人，我相信他们以后也会是。大家爱听不幸的例子，所以腐败堕落的例子传得快、传得广，似乎这类人很多；但行为端正、品行高洁的例子少有人提，论总数却未必比前者少。“

库罗德刚才在专心致志地喝红菜汤，此时一边用汤勺搅拌着红色液体一边说：“帝弥托利说得没错。我眼前就有例子：法嘉斯国王是我见过最正直最有荣誉感的人。我可难以想象帝弥托利会成为任何……按伯爵语，‘宫闺秘事’的主角。”

“那可不是吗，“希尔凡说，”就算树上其他的果子全都烂透被虫蛀，想必陛下还是洁身自好的那个。”

“陛下对主的虔诚与道德的纯洁不容置疑。“梅尔赛德司淡淡地说。英谷莉特迅速在一旁点头称是：“没人能质疑这点。一个国家的王的作为反映了群体的作为。高尚的行为受主庇佑带来福祉，邪恶的行径则为国家带来祸端。”

希尔凡扭头说：“你说呢，公爵？”

菲力克斯放下酒杯。“说什么？”

“你应该是最能为陛下品行做担保的吧。”

菲力克斯在心里冷笑。

“我听不懂你们在聊什么。不过呢，既然你们那么爱听故事，我也讲一个好了。”菲力克斯说。你们可别后悔，他想。“曾经，一群贵族认定阿奇博尔德王子不是合法的王位继承人。他们的依据是在位的马克西姆一世的性能力有问题，无法生儿育女。他们还找了一群妓女作证……“

英谷莉特的指甲抓着餐布，抓出细微的褶皱。梅尔赛德司合于胸前的双手静止不动。希尔凡今天晚上第一次露出讶异的神情。

“……所以王子一定不是亲生的。他们声称，小王子是国王表弟的儿子，被王室偷梁换柱，放在一个专门放暖床的煤的平底锅里，从秘密地道运进王宫的。贵族们发起叛乱，拥戴马克西姆的姐姐做女王，国王和王后则百口莫辩。”他话锋一转，“幸好阿奇博尔德王子在叛乱第二年终于到了纹章显形的年纪，凭借布雷达德纹章证明了自己的血统，叛军即刻作鸟兽散。”

“后来人们发现是帝国在背后策划，他们靠煽动舆论鼓动王国贵族谋反。”菲力克斯说，“我讲这个故事只是想说明，清白无辜的人总是很难证明自己的清白。好事者喜欢流言蜚语，喜欢毫无根据的想象，别有用心的人总在捕风捉影，编造出人们爱听的伯爵所谓的宫廷秘闻。实际上都是些子虚乌有的事，跟那个平底锅一样不可信，”他最后下了句结论，“清者自清。“

英谷莉特望向帝弥托利。梅尔赛德司和希尔凡默不作声地对视一眼，动作之快令人难以察觉，前者的表情高深莫测，后者的表情则相当复杂。英谷莉特调整坐姿方向，面对正前方端庄地坐着，目不斜视。

库罗德左胳臂肘支在桌子上，歪着脖子，饶有兴味地听完菲力克斯讲话。“我知道马克西姆王，但这故事我却从未听过。看来帝国人一向擅长炮制谣言以制造分裂。但愿我们双方不会再一次落到他们的圈套里——想起古隆达兹会战，我就难免感伤。”

餐桌被沉默笼罩。

帝弥托利举起酒杯。

“我想这充分说明沟通交流的重要。回到你的婚姻改革的话题，”帝弥托利说，“库罗德，如果这方面你需要助力的话，我真心向你推荐戈迪耶伯爵。他对婚姻法和继承法的了解王国上下无人可及。”

库罗德和其他不少人笑了。

帝弥托利这才意识到自己说的话被当成玩笑：“不，这不是玩笑。这是真的。”

“是吗？”库罗德打量着希尔凡，“对不起。是我的错。戈迪耶伯爵，看来我得仰仗你了。”

希尔凡哀嚎连连：“陛下，您又给我派活儿干。我现在一天只睡四个小时。您能相信吗，我已经好久都没……”

“把你游手好闲的时间砍掉一半便是了。”在旁正襟危坐的英谷莉特说。

库罗德若有所思地轮流看向他们几个，最后出人意料地突然发问：“英谷莉特，那你呢？”他半开玩笑地说，“哪个男人最后被你降伏了？”

希尔凡抢先回答：“我们英武的骑士团团长仿效古代法嘉斯的女英雄，搞了个驾车竞赛招亲。赢了的人才能娶她，其他人输了就要掉脑袋。“

“你又管不住嘴了吗？”英谷莉特说，“陛下。不要当真。这都是他编出来的。我现在没有结婚的打算。以后也没有。”

希尔凡的胡话有时候也没那么蠢，菲力克斯想。除了他哥哥以外，没有人能在驾车竞赛中快过英谷莉特。他哥哥对她也不过胜少输多。

“哎呀，不是真的吗？”库罗德似乎很开心，“可惜了，要是有驾车竞赛，不管有没有奖励我都有点想参加。”他转向国王，“不考虑真的举办一次比赛吗？我的骑手们期待和贾拉提雅天马队友好地切磋切磋。奖品我赞助。”

帝弥托利既没说是，也没说不是，只是微微一笑。“如果您是认真的，还请跟我们的财政大臣戈迪耶伯爵商量。我不擅长筹办宴会。对帐目更是毫无头绪。”

最后上的一道菜是奢华的鹿肉。帝弥托利有些尴尬——怎么忘了跟厨房交代呢？他光顾着提醒他们注意帕迈拉人的饮食禁忌，忘了库罗德曾经是个——或者现在也还是——半个同盟人。但库罗德似乎毫不介怀，照样豪爽地拿起盘子里的鹿腿，在手里转了一圈研究一番。鹿腿上似乎有什么东西让他觉得很有趣：“这顿饭我吃得真香。你们法嘉斯人都是故事好手，讲的故事一个比一个有意思。”但公主陛下似乎不爱吃鹿肉，只咬了一口就放下。

宴会又持续很长时间。午夜过后，宾客才一批批离席。菲力克斯是最早离席的那一批。

他离开大殿以后，隔着墙还能听见里面人的欢声笑语。

公主坐在帝弥托利旁边并不相配，他想。不过，反正阿谀奉承的宫廷御用画师不就是为这个拿的俸禄吗？他很确信，在他们的画笔下，未来王室一家的肖像画里，新婚夫妇会被粉饰得又美满又和谐，像天造地设的一对，就像所有的画夫妇的画一样，丈夫会永远带着凝滞的幸福微笑，尊严地看向前方，占领画面最中央，但一定要通过细节表现他对新婚妻子的爱抚与温柔，比如在他们脚下画一只可爱的小狗，在旁边画上装着多汁充盈的水果的篮子，而妻子要圆润丰满，柔情脉脉地看着丈夫，倚靠在他的阴影里，可能要画高一些，画胖一些，胸画大一些，小腹暗示性地隆起——

再过一段时间，就可以把小王子和小公主也加到画面里，这时候国王就被允许画得更平易近人些，他们在他的膝盖下玩耍——

然后那些后来的编年史家，在当事人死后，便会看着这些画，以这些画为依据，得出结论，写在他们的史书里：法嘉斯国王帝弥托利一世十分宠爱王后，对王后忠贞不渝，平日里贤伉俪形影不离，传为佳话——那些历史学家可能还会分析这场为人称道的婚姻为法嘉斯乃至整个芙朵拉带来的影响和深远意义——

菲力克斯本来是怀着嘲弄的意图任由想象力驰骋，但他发现画面正越来越逼真，连画中男女的爱意与柔情都变得如此真实，不再仅仅是画家讨好王室的发明，而是真心流露的快乐。

他的胸口堵得发慌。他今晚可能喝多了。待他一路跌跌撞撞走回房间后，他又觉得自己还能喝。再来点酒。再来点酒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1，更改的设定：本文在帝国战败后，虽然艾黛尔贾特本人已死，但是王国并没有吞并帝国，而是支持了艾吉尔家族上台，开启了帝国的新王朝。同盟也并没有跟王国合并，现任盟主是洛廉兹，库罗德则回去继位当帕迈拉王了。蕾雅退位以后由枢机主教团选举了一位内部的新主教。（不是贝雷特/贝雷斯）


	3. 缓刑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紧接第一章，回到达斯卡前时间线。

在摇曳的烛光下，在飘动的粉尘里，菲力克斯从裂了纹的黑桃木书架上取下一本本折旧的手稿，将他们缓缓平放在桌上。他特地洗过手。神父警告他，手上的油脂会毁掉这些古老的遗存物。

《法嘉斯列王纪》，这些一度休眠的声音又再次被唤醒，他们对他开口讲话，从法嘉斯还只是个密林中由原始部族组成的松散联盟开始，从它还只是个文明世界边缘的冰封之地开始。但菲力克斯没有耐心听完这无穷无尽的历史，于是他说：翻到那一章。给我看看相关的东西。

这些声音故弄玄虚地拖延、停顿，在黑暗里升腾又下降：“……于是约翰王和他的情夫莫蒂里奇伯爵被抓奸在床。愤怒的王后一语不发，面对着可耻的罪行，她保持着一个赛罗司教徒应有的尊严。她带着亲近的部下离开法嘉斯，投奔亲哥哥，帝国皇帝威廉二世，向整个赛罗司教世界揭露法嘉斯王位上窝藏的污秽，以及莫蒂里奇父子借王之名在法嘉斯土地上无视王法、逆行倒施之举，并在教皇面前控诉，请求教皇保护她由主庇护的婚姻。”

“……在赛罗司教国家的共同义愤下，教皇宣布将国王绝罚，王后亲自率领皇帝的军队攻回法嘉斯，沿途获得法嘉斯各路诸侯的支持，他们早就因莫蒂里奇父子的滔天权势而不满，只是畏惧国王对反对派的残酷镇压而噤声……”

“……最后莫蒂里奇被判以通奸罪、鸡奸罪、谋杀罪、叛国罪、侵犯教会罪、蔑视议会罪，被没收全部的财产以及领地，但他并没有等到行刑那天，就被愤怒的市民拖出去游街，被肢解枭首……”

“哈罗德王子在贵族们的拥戴和他母亲的维护下登基。前国王的所有权力被剥夺，并被囚禁在塔楼里。一年后他们对外声称前国王因病离世，但所有人都相信，王后勒令自己的新情夫把老国王绑在床上，任凭老国王苦苦哀求也充耳不闻。她拿一根烧得通红的、炙热的、嘶嘶作响的铁棍，插进老国王的身体，哈罗德王子冷酷地站在一旁，见证父亲死的全过程，但从没费心阻止或者哪怕帮父亲缓解一点痛苦……”

菲力克斯借助白手帕翻着脆弱的书页，因为他害怕书页上沾上汗渍。写书的僧侣的口吻笃定不疑，好像亲眼看到那根铁棍，而抄写这些文字的僧侣们也毫不怀疑这些内容的权威性和合理性，一字未改地拷贝下来（但，也许有一点添油加醋呢？）。

旁边还有由那些修道院的无名僧侣们在苦修生涯里潜心绘制的插图。这时期，僧侣们还没有掌握雷斯塔人的透视法，所以图中的人物是扁平的，肢体比例失真，一个头戴王冠的长发女人手持一根红色的巨大的棍子，站在床上，捅穿一个裸体的有白胡须的男人。老人的手被另外一个男人用铁链绑起栓住。哈罗德王子，红王子，法嘉斯最声名显赫的天才军队统帅之一，身着黑衣，藏在画面的左侧，由两个圆圈表示出眼睛。这些插画意在教育世人，警醒这些被送到修道院的不安分的年轻修士们，别把主意打到你新来的朋友身上。所以理所当然的，老国王的身体部位并没有被完整画出，但他那眼球突起、因痛苦而张大的嘴，却十分栩栩如生，起到了震慑效果。

它的教育效果是真的。在凝视着这张图达十分钟之久之后，菲力克斯对父亲的恨达到了顶点。

星期二上午，菲力克斯出现在训练场上，脸色发白。他在图书室泡了一周而没有来训练。这是他有生以来第一次离开训练场这么久。

英谷莉特在父亲陪伴下也来到城堡里。最近，她似乎也没在认真训练，而是和旁边的一个黑头发女孩交谈甚欢。菲力克斯坐在她们身后，听到另外那个女孩问：“所以他是真这么说的？等你到可以结婚的年龄，他要驾着飞马去接你，你们一起飞过法嘉斯的上空，再降落在王宫面前，由大主教为你们主持婚礼？”

“是的，”英谷莉特笑着说，“所以古廉才想让我教他飞行术。我劝他放弃，因为他不但恐高，还一点天分都没有，上次差点从马背上摔下——但他坚持要学。说他想从天空中飞过法嘉斯的高山和湖泊。”

菲力克斯不屑地嗤笑了一声，刚好能让她们听见。

英谷莉特涨红了脸，转过身来：“你有什么要说的，菲力克斯？”

菲力克斯说：“没什么。只是提醒你不要对我哥哥、还有你们的婚姻抱有不切实际的幻想。他也只是人而已。他跟你订婚完全是出于我父亲的意愿和你父亲的意愿。别指望他会像骑士故事里的骑士那样爱你。骑士故事里的爱情都是骗人的。现实是，人们结婚是为了领地、金钱、纹章、还有后代。等你给他生下孩子以后，他就会该怎么样怎么样，出轨、偷情，找一百多个情人……”

英谷莉特动也没动。

在旁的女孩问：“听你这么说，你有什么证据吗，菲力克斯？你看见你哥哥跟小英谷莉特以外的女孩在一起过，是吗？”

菲力克斯说：“我看到过的东西反正超越了你们的想象……”

英谷莉特站了起来，跑了出去。金黄色的辫子左右摇摆。另外那个女孩也追了出去。

星期四的上午，他父亲派随从把他和古廉一起叫到训练场。今天的太阳晒得靠近地面的尘土都晃出叠影，热空气在颤抖。

古廉肯定听说了什么，因为他看到菲力克斯后不自然地别过脸，然后再回过头，很不舒服地朝他笑，假装什么也没有发生，甚至还要以示友爱地拍拍他的肩。古廉就像鸵鸟，出现疑似争执或不和的迹象就会钻进地面里。

罗德利古穿了一件黑貂皮大衣，一根镶着银狼徽章的皮带系住里面的深蓝色斜纹布衣，脚上是一双金色搭扣扎得非常紧的黑色马靴，显得他比本来的身材要高大。这么热的天气还要穿这么厚吗？

不过他的声音没有任何温度：“菲力克斯，告诉我怎么回事。”

“什么怎么回事？” 

“你跟英谷莉特说什么了？”

“一点点事实。”

“恶意诽谤你哥哥叫讲出事实？”罗德利古紧紧盯着他的脸看，“你觉得这很好笑吗？”

“我有什么办法呢，”菲力克斯说，“我不过……”话音未落，他的脸上被狠狠扇了一巴掌。他趔趄地向后倒了几步，还在震惊于他父亲的直接。

“道歉。”罗德利古上前一步，俯视他，从嘴里吐出这个字眼。

“做梦吧，”菲力克斯揉着脸颊，“你这个谎话连篇的骗子、伪君子、叛徒、贱人、婊子，我为什么要向你道歉？”

古廉被吓坏了。他的哥哥，一个号称可以随时上战场的人，就这样被他几句骂人的话吓倒了。

菲力克斯被抓着肩膀拎起。“把那张凳子搬出来。把马克叫来。”他父亲对手下命令道。

菲力克斯知道等待他的是什么了。那张凳子在伏拉鲁达力乌斯军队里有个昵称——“美人”。（“上过它，你就不想要任何女人了。”这是新兵们最流行的笑话之一。）它用来施行伏拉鲁达力乌斯家规训逃兵的手段——鞭刑。他挣扎着，想要从他父亲铁一般的钳制中逃走，但徒劳无功。他声嘶力竭地喊着、骂着，心想在我被绑上去之前，最好城堡里所有的人都听到，都明白你是什么，至少要让你脸面无存。

因为一旦第一道鞭子落在他的背上，他就一点喊叫的力气都没了。这样也好，因为他不想哭出声，不想容忍嘴唇背叛自己的意志求饶。他看过很多次逃跑的士兵们被抓回鞭打的场景，有些能忍住，有些最后鬼哭狼嚎地哀求希望能放他们下来，但只要你在那张板凳上哭出来，你撅着屁股一把鼻涕一把泪的丑态就印在所有跟你同级的士兵和你的长官脑子里了，你不过就是狼群中的羊，你来错地方了。

在这张板凳上，哭出声比被打死还可怕。菲力克斯咬住嘴，忍住最初的几下，这几下还能让他感觉到疼，他还能分辨出是打在哪儿了，但接下来他身后像是燃烧成一片，已经分不清掉下的零星的火点。到第十下的时候他放弃计数。他的思想坠入云雾中，和他血肉迸发的身体分离。他好像听见古廉在哭着向他父亲求情，说什么这个那个。哭什么呀，菲力克斯不解地想，我都没哭呢，你有什么好哭的？

他的父亲命令他身后负责鞭刑的士兵停下。“道歉。要么就继续。”

在他眼里，他父亲只不过是借机想要灭他口。他父亲比世界上任何人都了解他；知道他绝对不可能低头，他的和解条款开的是一个他明知对方不会接受的条件。真虚伪，不过是为了他那靠欺瞒赢来的声名；直接处死我不好吗？

杀了我呀！把我的尸体从前门抬出去！

他想喊出来，可惜只能发出模糊不清的咕哝。于是他摇了一下头，看着布满黄土的地面，疑惑为什么他的血还没有将整片地都染红呢——流出来的血绝对够了。地面上只有滴落的汗，使泥土的颜色变深棕。公马踏在地面上也会出现凹陷的蹄印。

“那么我来！把鞭子给我。”

罗德利古打起人可没有专门负责行刑的士兵专业。他几下都打在同一处，让血肉还没有经受足够多折磨以前浪费地绽开。不过，作为精通白魔法的圣骑士，他父亲能让那些地方一眨眼愈合，让细嫩的新肉承受下一轮鞭打。他的父亲显然已做好鞭打他至天黑的准备。

随着太阳攀升，鞭子抽破空气的鸣叫变得悦耳动听。菲力克斯体会到他父亲结实的手臂以同样的间隔、同样的角度挥舞着鞭子时的力度与控制，他鼓起的肌肉蕴藏着的野蛮的美，仿佛用刀剑割开透明的空气，然后……“啪！“。打到那个瘫痪在木凳上无力反抗的物体上。那团弱小的物体萎缩，扭动，瑟瑟发抖，但是整齐的鞭痕却能制造出干净的血印。他举起手——

鞭打停下时，他甚至没有反应，只听到几个人在推搡叫骂。

齐肩的黑发早已散落，垂下的发帘遮盖住他的眼睛。侧过头，透过因为汗黏连在他额头上的发丝，他看见古廉领着一个人过来。

是国王。

“罗德利古，你看看你在干什么？你是要把你亲儿子打死吗？我可警告你，根据王国法律，打死自己儿子也算是谋杀，贵族也不能免罪……”

“他死不了的。”

“死不了你就拿对付逃兵的刑罚对付你儿子吗？他才十二岁啊。你总不是仗着有两个有纹章的儿子就这么虐待其中一个吧。”

“这是我的家事。陛下，请你让开。”

“去你的，罗德利古。古廉，快去给你弟弟松绑。这是我的命令。”

古廉深绿色衣服上跟他父亲相似的银狼皮带扣向他挪动着。他被人搀扶着从“美人”粗糙的背上下来。

他的脚真触到地面了吗？因为他的双腿凭空消失了。他脸朝下向地面直直地摔下。

如果不是一双坚实有力的大手扶住他，将他抱在怀里，他肯定已经吃了一嘴土。他的头埋在对方未受铠甲保护的柔软的腹部上。蓝贝尔的手臂很温暖，令他鼻头一酸。他不在乎这个姿势是不是很丢人，是不是很孩子气。他只想依偎在蓝贝尔的臂膀里。

最重要的是，蓝贝尔闻起来像干草和蜂蜜的混合物，而他父亲闻起来……他没有想过这个问题。他忘记父亲闻起来像什么了，因为很长时间以来他父亲都没再近距离接触过他，遑论拥抱他。他打赌他父亲肯定像是发霉了的木头家具或者城镇里刚刚倒完包括人和牲畜的排泄物和其他生活污水的下水道一样。

他的父亲要是蓝贝尔该多好啊。菲力克斯不想抢王座，只希望他父亲正直、健全且有英雄气概。他一点也不恨国王；相反，他觉得蓝贝尔被他父亲用妖术迷惑或者利用了。他本人是无辜的，只不过被卷进一桩他父亲设计的阴谋里。说不定他父亲给国王下了秘密调制的毒药呢。

“古廉，快去找医生来。”蓝贝尔说。令菲力克斯喜出望外的是，他并没有松开菲力克斯，而是将他面朝下拦腰抱起，避免接触他还疼痛着的后背和臀部。

菲力克斯说了几句“谢谢陛下”一类的话。

“我来吧，”他看见他父亲那扎得很紧实的靴子踩着尘土走到他眼前，靴子的尖角朝向他，“本来他就没有多少伤口还在流血了。”

菲力克斯绝望地抓住国王的小臂。蓝贝尔肌肉发达的小臂上有细细的一层金色绒毛，他摸起来觉得很安心。“不要，不要他，不要……”

“好好好，不要他，”国王用哄小孩子的口气说道，但菲力克斯却非常受用，“我让古廉去叫宫廷医师。罗德利古，你忙你的去吧。挥鞭子挥了一上午，你手臂不酸吗？”

那天晚上，在清理血污、换上草药，包扎好伤口后，菲力克斯把自己关回房间，在屋里趴着看藏书室里顺来的书（他叫人把屋子里所有的烛台都点上火）。他没察觉帝弥托利蹑手蹑脚走到他背后，直到有人在背后掀开他的上衣。他从床上跳下。

帝弥托利拽着他的衣襟。他左手还拿着一个铁杯。

“我从酒窖里偷了点红酒。”帝弥托利说完，指了指地面上的橡木酒桶（看样子帝弥托利一个人从地窖里搬了一桶酒上来），“是我父亲珍藏的一批南方酒庄酿制的酒，他从来不拿这个招待其他贵族的，”帝弥托利说，“你想喝点吗？”

菲力克斯点点头。帝弥托利给他接了一杯酒，趁此机会，他想办法从帝弥托利手里把衣服下摆抢回：“别看了。一点小伤而已。我那个混蛋父亲的杰作。”

帝弥托利看着他一口气灌了一大口，说：“罗德利古不是那样的……他不是混蛋。”

“哈？”菲力克斯被酒呛住。这酒初尝相当苦涩、只带了一点点甜味。菲力克斯从来不明白这种暗红色的液体是怎么使人疯狂的。而且，酒为什么是稀的？如果它是由葡萄做成的，它不应该很粘稠呢？那样会好喝多了。“你看到我身上的伤口了，不是吗？”

“别喝太多了，他们会发现的，”帝弥托利抢过杯子，但他自己却尝起杯子里剩余的液体，“我看到了。但罗德利古大人还是王国内最伟大的人。他只是……他只是……”

一提罗德利古，帝弥托利的姿态就变了。原本他抱臂倾斜着靠在木柜上，像小动物一样舔着酒杯里的酒，但罗德利古的名字对他有立竿见影的监督作用，即刻让他把酒杯放下，拿衣服袖子擦干唇边的酒，归拢了一下耳边的杂发，手规规矩矩地摆在身体两侧，身子也站直了。

菲力克斯一边咳嗽一边遮住嘴。你知道吗？你知道那天我在你父亲的床上看见什么了吗？他想把事实甩到他脸上，好奇他那双无辜的眼睛会作何反应。

“他又圣洁又高贵。锄强扶弱、尊重女性、爱护穷人，帮助需要帮助的人，公平地治理自己的领地，在战场上又是富有荣誉心、决不退缩的战士，他是所有骑士的楷模。”

看着帝弥托利的眼睛，菲力克斯努力想象他眼中的父亲。多半跟他以前以为的一样。披着雪一样纯白的大氅，驰骋过北方的战场，斥退所有敢来犯的斯灵人，宽恕那些投降的敌人，将法嘉斯的蓝底银狮旗插在王国的边境，他那沐浴在辉光里的身影就是一道无形的屏障，将身后无垠的雪原笼罩在披风下，他那像抖落水滴一样抖掉滚动的血珠的长枪枪尖向上高举，对准月亮……

但是这样的父亲只存在于他的想象里，存在于他的记忆里，存在于在他更小的时候，他父亲从战场回来后，脱下的靴子上还未融化的雪花里。

“帝弥……想要成为父亲大人那样的人吗？你还差关键一步呢。”

说完，他上前吻了帝弥托利。

帝弥托利只是僵在原地。他的手指插入帝弥的短发，踮起脚尖，将他的头拉向自己。

现在我跟你一样了，父亲大人。菲力克斯边想边加深了这个吻。他没想到这么手到擒来，顺利地不可思议。

看着我，父亲。我体内流着跟你一样的肮脏的血。你鞭打我的时候，我流出的每一滴血，都同样也是你的血，所以你会永远想到，你的鞭子也落在你自己身上。你种下的肮脏的种子就这样溢出在不该有的地方，结出了我。

看着我，父亲大人。你敢做的我也敢做。而且你不敢做的我也敢做。

然后帝弥托利有所回应，然后一切就都毁了。他不明白为什么帝弥托利会在回吻他，如此地热情，如此地迫切。帝弥托利本应像雕像一样静止不动，毫无反应，但这座雕像却活了，它的手臂像蛇一样会动，环绕住菲力克斯的身体，散发出不应该有的热度，吐出真实人类才有的气息。由此推断，里面的血管也流着真的血液——

犹如被人当头浇一桶冰水，他想要把他推开。但是帝弥托利紧紧抓住他，不放他走，他的手指嵌在他背部那些还未痊愈的鞭伤上。

帝弥托利缠着他，抚摸着他的伤痕，似乎根本没注意到他疼得呲牙咧嘴：“菲力，告诉我，无论发生什么，我们都会是最好的朋友，是吗？”

“对。没错。你能不能先放开我？”

帝弥托利的反应简直不可理喻。他不应该生气地推开他，质问他你在干什么吗？

帝弥托利的一只手仍然放在他的肩膀上。另外一只手并拢着收于胸前。他的嘴唇微张着。

“菲力。有件事我必须说。”

“是我去找的罗德利古。我没有恶意——不是，我只是还在生你的气。所以听到英古莉特说的话后，我就去找了罗德利古大人，告诉他你说了什么。我只是没想到他会打你……”

“你生我的气就好了。我对不起你。我真的、真的很抱歉。但不要恨罗德利古大人……他没有错。错的是我。都是我的错。”

帝弥托利看着菲力克斯从惊讶转为平静。

完了，他想。果然他不会原谅我的。

“我……”

“错的不是你。”菲力克斯说，“父亲大人恨我。这是我和他之间的战争。他总要找个原因打我或者杀死我的——你只不过给他随便提供了个借口。”

帝弥托利想反驳他，反驳他罗德利古有多么关心爱护自己的两个儿子。这是全法嘉斯都知道的。再说杀死自己的儿子——血亲相残是多荒谬啊。这些话却堵在他嗓子里。

“我们还是好朋友，帝弥。”

帝弥托利本应该为此高兴。但菲力克斯谈论罗德利古的语气却叫他沮丧。一定有什么误会才对，不应该是这样。

他才是罪魁祸首。他不敢看菲力克斯背后那些鞭痕。他怕自己会当场哭出来。他认定自己以一种古怪的方式自私地保全了菲力克斯和他的友情，代价是他们父子之间的隔阂。但——想要最好的朋友继续亲切友好地对待他，就那么罪无可赦吗？

他一遍一遍提醒自己：我并不应该被原谅。我唯一被原谅的原因是因为菲力太恨父亲了，而他们本应爱彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹为了剧情需要，偷偷做了一些设定上的变动，比如：
> 
> a. 科尔娜莉亚没有被暗黑蠢动者夺舍。（或者说暗黑蠢动者在本文设定下根本不存在……）


End file.
